


She Would Trade...

by bobbiejelly



Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery?, MerAdd, Teddina, meddison, she, trade, would
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Meredith Grey doesn't give a Derek if she could just get Addison Montgomery to look at her again after all.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery, Teddy Altman/Cristina Yang
Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/gifts), [lespians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lespians/gifts), [lydialyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydialyn/gifts), [ThatWinchesterGirl67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/gifts), [lineeelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151828) by [lespians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lespians/pseuds/lespians). 
  * Inspired by [Only in Boston](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689707) by [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies). 
  * Inspired by [Heavy Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620025) by [lydialyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydialyn/pseuds/lydialyn). 
  * Inspired by [I Tried To Hate You (But Somewhere Along The Line I Fell In Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797041) by [ThatWinchesterGirl67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/pseuds/ThatWinchesterGirl67). 
  * Inspired by [I’ve missed you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706499) by [lineeelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/pseuds/lineeelin). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg Meredith Grey is like, I would trade so many Derek’s if Addison Montgomery would just look at me.

_Author's Note:_

This one is actually from a comment thread on the recently updated "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now," by lespians, and this story is vaguely take-or-leave set in that semi AU universe...

The prompt is from LordOfLezzies who wrote about Chapter 7: "Wow this was another fantastic chapter, I love that Meredith just can't stop thinking about Addison and she wants any shred of attention from her and she's just lashing out at everyone. Girl needs to get rid of Derek definitely arrogant and entitled with the way he just wants the sex. I loved reading this chapter, I could picture Meredith trying to storm off and just running into Derek like that ugh haha. I look forward to reading more of this fic."

This is the response to that prompt, and after some kind words from Lydialyn, I thought this could like here as a potential multi-chapter thingy involving... Well, I won't spoiler the rest for you!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**She Would Trade**

* * *

_Meredith Grey doesn't give a Derek if she could just get Addison Montgomery to look at her again after all._

* * *

Omg Meredith Grey is like, I would trade so many Derek’s if Addison Montgomery would just look at me. I would trade a million Derek’s for Addison to touch my shoulder again. I would run out of Derek’s to trade to get Addison to go out for drinks again.

I need more Derek's. But to trade for Addison moments. Not to keep them for myself...

(Says Mer in her head while trying not to).

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

_Author's Note:_

So, yeah, I'm breaking the record for my shortest chapter ever on anything.

But these are all cute little ficlets and this one will have a sequel anyway.

Check out the story "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now," by lespians on Ao3, Archive Of Our Own, seriously it's an AMAZING work in progress that I constantly hound the author for more of because I just LOVE it, and it inspired a lot of my understanding of the MerAdd dynamics. 

Another one to check out is "Heavy Rain," by Lydialyn, because it's super hot and damn I just love that one also. 

And finally, I was inspired to have a series of linked fics from LordOfLezzies' "How Derek Found Out," series, so I decided to make one about Mer's Addie-Panic, as discussed in the previous works in this series, and more fleshed out on "I Tried To Hate You (But Somewhere Along The Line I Fell In Love," by ThatWinchesterGirl67 in the comments.

Also, TheNetflixGal, "AHHHHHHHHH IM GAAAAY," is a totally acceptable response to a MerAdd fanfiction :D as was written on [Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847030). All comments are appreciated always!

So, there you have it, folks. Inspiration can come from anywhere, ESPECIALLY in the comments!!!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Lydialyn: Haha, love the concept of trading Derek’s for Addison's attention. :D

_Author's Note:_

So this one leans on the fourth wall a lot. Or breaks the fourth wall. Or whatever of those things this is? Let me know...

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**She Would Trade**

* * *

_Meredith Grey doesn't give a Derek if she could just get Addison Montgomery to look at her again after all._

* * *

Like remember when Teddy was like I WANT OWEN and Cristina was like SO TAKE HIM. BE MY MENTOR I CHOOSE YOU TEDDY.

But like totally in a canonically heterosexual way but fanfictionally in a femslash way?

This is how I picture this; Meredith Grey being like Addison Montgomery, you can even have Derek back. Like gift wrapped and everything. And I’ll dive into the ocean and get your rings back and try not to actually drown in Elliot bay a season too early. Like even if you’ll look at me and smile at me and teach me as if you care I exist. You can have Derek. And or mark. Even though I don’t know where Mark currently is right now. If you really wanted Alex I suppose I could pull some strings even if the jealousy might actually make me hate you love you.

But then again once upon a time I hated loved Derek and I definitely feel for Addison more. So seriously if you even let me go drinking with you AND Callie I would give you Derek back. Even if I would hate that because you’d be kissing him and not me. Unless you weren’t kidding about the threesome comment back then.

Not that I’m super into threesomes either. But Derek probably is. Are you? I don’t know. But Addison I would have a threesome with our shared Derek probably if it meant I’d get to kiss you like even once.

Even if I’m not actually ready to admit how much the idea of fondling you makes me feel hot in a much bigger way than McDreamy and/or McSteamy. What’s wrong with me?

Would I be even good at fondling Addison? Alex seems smug like he knows the answer. He probably gets off on lesbian porn. Maybe I should watch some. But I’d rather just watch Addison in a pencil skirt and high heels walking down the hallway. I’m not gonna think about what that says about me. I’m not like a lesbian. I’m just like, really interested in Addison.

Especially Addison touching me. More of that, please. How many Derek’s would that be???

-This is Meredith how I imagine her here.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Thanks for reading this, folks!

Thanks for the INCREDIBLE support of all of these little ficlets.

It's actually amazing how much apparently, people are into drabbles, a lot!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


End file.
